Always Yours
by xDaa-chan
Summary: TRADUCTION : Derek était fait pour Stiles. Et Stiles était fait pour Derek. C'était aussi simple que ça.


Hey hey!

On se retrouve pour une nouvelle traduction. Ce qui veut dire que cette fic n'est

 _PAS_ de moi, elle appartient à **makingitwork** sur AO3 qui a eu la gentillesse de me laisser la traduire.

Je remercie encore **calliope83** pour sa correction.

Merci à vous, et _bonne lecture_!

* * *

«Tu sens ça ? demanda Peter à Derek, qui le suivait vers la maison. Dans ton sang ? La force de l'attraction ? L'instinct ? »

Derek, âgé seulement de neuf ans, cligna des yeux avec curiosité, collé aux jambes de son oncle et jeta des coups d'œil vers la maison vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient. « Mon loup est content, » dit -il doucement, et Peter plaça fermement sa main sur la nuque de Derek.

«C'est parce que nous allons voir ton compagnon. La personne qui t'est destinée, Derek. Mais tu vas devoir attendre. Il n'a que deux ans.»

Derek eut l'air scandalisé. «Je vais devoir épouser un enfant de deux ans ?» Il plissa son nez, et Peter sourit.

«Pour l'instant, tu vas seulement l'aimer de façon pure et innocente. Mais cela changera quand vous grandirez. Vous deviendrez alors toujours ce dont l'autre a besoin. Aime-le comme il a besoin de l'être.» Peter s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée, et baissa les yeux vers son neveu «Tu vas devoir contrôler ton loup, Derek. Il y a une raison pour laquelle j'ai attendu avant de t'emmener ici. Tu es un loup-garou, aucune de ces personnes ne l'est. Ils ne comprennent pas ce que «compagnon» signifie, ou ce que tu es, Derek. Nous sommes ici en tant qu'amis, va vers l'enfant, apaise ton loup, mais ne te montre pas possessif. Ce serait décevant.» Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace de désapprobation familière à Derek et celui-ci acquiesca rapidement.

Peter discuta avec le Shérif pendant que Derek se dirigeait dans le salon de la maison,suivant son instinct. Il vit alors un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns assis sur les genoux de sa mère, gloussant.

«Bonjour Derek,» sourit la femme, et Derek fit un petit sourire bien qu'il ne connût pas son nom. Ah, l'enfant. Il s'approcha, essayant de mieux le voir. Elle rit : «Le voilà, c'est Stiles, Stiles c'est Derek, dis bonjour.»

Stiles rit et tapa dans ses mains, levant les bras pour être porté, le fixant de ses grands yeux marron qui brillaient, parsemés de reflets orangés. Il avait des boucles brunes et une peau douce. Derek porta l'enfant, le berçant. Et il sut qu'il l'aimait. Il enfouit son nez dans les doux cheveux, et se sentit complet. Stiles agrippa son tee-shirt, en se tortillant «Bah !» Stiles gloussa et Derek gronda doucement quand la mère de Stiles tendit les bras vers lui.

«Aw, Derek, c'est un amour, n'est-ce pas ?» Elle sourit, et Derek sentit le regard de Peter se poser sur lui. Il rendit Stiles à sa mère, malgré les coups de griffe que son loup donnait pour se libérer.

«Ouais,» acquiesca t-il, et il se dirigea silencieusement vers Peter, les yeux fixés sur Stiles.

«C'est un petit bruyant,» rigola John, et Peter sourit cordialement, mais Derek écoutait attentivement. «J'imagine qu'il va devenir un petit moulin à paroles en grandissant.»

Derek décida que cela lui était bien égal, il n'aimait pas vraiment parler, donc ce serait bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui parlerait à sa place.

* * *

Derek, douze ans, joue avec Stiles, cinq ans, dans le jardin du Shérif.

«C'est Superman, mais je ne sais pas encore s'il peut s'asseoir avec les autres, p'r'ce'qu'il n'est pas du même univers,» explique Stiles avec enthousiasme à Derek, assis dans l'herbe. Stiles fait à peu près sa taille quand Derek s'assoit, les jambes croisées. Les cheveux bruns de Stiles tombent devant ses yeux, et il doit continuellement les repousser. Il lève la figurine pour que Derek puisse la voir. «Il vient de DC !» dit Stiles, et Derek hoche la tête.

«Et les autres sont de Marvel, tu as dit.»

Stiles lui fait un immense sourire, ses joues de chérubin se plissant, alors qu'il donne un petit coup sur le nez de Derek «Dereeeeek !» chante -il, collant leurs fronts ensemble, puis il gémit, quand celui de Derek le cogne trop fort. Il renifle et Derek l'entoure de ses bras.

«Désolé,» murmure t-il dans un grondement grave et même s'il n'en a pas l'air du tout, avoir Stiles dans ses bras le satisfait au-delà de toute mesure. Son ouïe de loup-garou capte la discussion entre le Shérif et Mr Mcall. A propos de Stiles, et de TDA, et Derek repousse doucement Stiles, «Quel est ton héros favori ?» demande t-il.

Derek s'attendrit quand Stiles s'épanche sur Wolverine.

* * *

Derek, 16 ans, ne sait pas quoi faire.

Stiles n'a que 9 ans, et il pleure, assis dans la forêt. La mort de sa mère a été une nouvelle dévastatrice pour toute la ville.

«Est-ce que ton père sait que tu es ici ?» demande gentiment Derek, et Stiles essuie ses yeux, sans douceur.

«Il est au travail. Il est toujours au travail.»

Derek marche à travers les feuilles d'automne, et s'installe aux côtés de Stiles sur le sol. «Il souffre aussi, Stiles,» dit il gentiment. « Seulement, il ne sait pas comment vivre avec ça. Parfois, ça fait du bien de pleurer.»

Stiles ramène ses genoux contre lui «Où est-elle, Derek ?» chuchote-t-il, et Derek passe un bras autour de lui.

«Dans un plus bel endroit,» murmure t-il.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Stiles se rase les cheveux. Il a lu quelque part qu'en Inde les hommes agissent ainsi quand quelqu'un qu'ils aiment meurt. Il garde cette habitude pendant un long moment.

* * *

Stiles a 13 ans quand Derek remarque pour la première fois le bleu.

Le jeune homme de 19 ans bout de rage. «Stiles,» dit-il calmement, et Stiles lève la tête vers lui, le bouchon de son stylo entre ses dents. Ils sont meilleurs amis, maintenant. Stiles dit que Scott est comme son frère, mais que Derek est son meilleur ami. Derek en est ravi. Il chérit ce titre, en fait. Et donc, à présent, ils sont tous les deux dans la chambre de Stiles. «Comment t'es-tu fait ce bleu ?»

Stiles baisse les yeux comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi Derek parlait, puis hoche la tête, haussant les épaules. «Jackson est un idiot ,» murmure t-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux rasés et le loup de Derek hurle.

«Jackson ?» demande- t-il, et Stiles acquiesce.

«C'est rien. Les idiots dans son genre, il y en a partout. Je vais bien.» Il lui fait un petit sourire. «Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Sourwolf.»

Derek sourit à moitié. Révéler à Stiles ce qu'il était, a été la chose la plus facile qu'il n'ait jamais eue à faire. Stiles l'a juste pris dans ses bras, a fait beaucoup de recherches, et a changé son nom dans ses contacts en «Sourwolf». Il demande aussi à ce que Derek le porte sur son dos chaque fois qu'ils sortent.

Et quand Jackson se retrouve avec un bras cassé la semaine suivante, Stiles se retient juste de sourire et continue son chemin.

* * *

«Je t'en prie,» le supplie Stiles, et Derek regarde l'adolescent de 15 ans aux grands yeux désespérés. Il observe sa forme vulnérable et dégingandée. «Je t'en prie, ne part pas.»

Derek serre ses mâchoires, repoussant sa main. Il a 22 ans, et il a trop souvent mis la vie de Stiles en danger. Il ne peut plus continuer ainsi. Il ne peut pas perdre la personne qu'il aime. «C'est seulement pour un moment,» promet-il , «Jusqu'à ce que ma meute ait la force de les battre, Stiles, je le fais pour toi.»

Les yeux humides, Stiles tombe à genoux «Tu m'as promis que tu ne me quitterais jamais,» chuchote-il, et le loup de Derek hurle sa douleur.

«Je reviendrai. Pour toi. Je te le promets.»

Stiles ne dit rien, et fixe simplement le sol. Derek ne sait que faire. Alors il ignore tout ses instincts et se retourne pour partir.

* * *

Derek a 24 ans quand il revient à Beacon Hills.

Sa meute est meilleure, plus forte, plus rapide et prête à affronter n'importe quelle menace.

Mais son loup a ardemment désiré Stiles pendant ces deux années. Alors il marche vers sa maison, il n'est pas sûr d'être accueilli chaleureusement. Mais il frappe quand même à la porte.

Quand elle s'ouvre, Derek n'en revient pas.

Stiles est magnifique.

Ses cheveux ont poussé, et sont bien coiffés, il est grand, fin et souple, finement musclé et sa peau est claire, parsemée de grains de beauté adorables, il a un nez fin et retroussé et porte un tee-shirt Batman assorti d'un sweat Wolverine sur son jeans. Son odeur est parfaite. Derek prend conscience qu'il est resté immobile, en train de le regarder bêtement, quand Stiles rougit.

«Quoi ?» demande-t-il, son cœur battant la chamade, «Tu n'aimes pas mes cheveux ? J'ai cru que je ne devais pas...Je veux dire , tu aimes? Ça n'a pas l'air ..."  
«Stiles,» souffle Derek. Il prononce son nom avec vénération, comme s'il disait une prière. Et Stiles se jette sur lui, le serre si fort dans ses bras que Derek se demande si, des deux, il est vraiment celui qui possède une force surhumaine.

«Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je me sentais comme incomplet. Mais tu es de retour maintenant, et on peut sortir regarder des films et manger des curly fries, et je peux te raconter comment j'ai réussi à battre ces fées tout seul, enfin, Scott m'a un peu aidé, mais, lui, il est juste les muscles.»

Derek n'a jamais autant aimé être amoureux.

* * *

Stiles a 18 ans, et Derek 25.

Derek se transforme presque quand il plonge dans l'étroite chaleur qu'est Stiles, qui l'engloutit tout entier. Celui-ci geint et se tord sous lui.

«Oh Dieu, oh Dieu, Sourwolf.» Stiles jette sa tête en arrière, révélant son adorable et délectable nuque, que Derek marque en grognant de manière possessive, et Stiles gémit d'une voix entrecoupée : «Je crois que j'aime beaucoup trop ton côté loup Der, honnêtement, je crois que je vais jouir, t'es si bon.» Stiles parsème de baisers le visage de Derek.

Le nœud de Derek se forme, il grogne, pressant son front contre son compagnon «J- es-ce que je p-p eux te nouer ?» expire-t-il et Stiles jouit, frissonnant et transpirant. Derek pense que c'est la chose la plus excitante qu'il ait jamais vue et qu'il n'aura plus jamais besoin de mater du p***. Pas avec cette image gravée dans sa mémoire.

«S'il te plaît,» chuchote Stiles, «Noue-moi. Marque-moi. Fais-moi tiens.»

Derek grogne quand il pousse le nœud à l'intérieur de Stiles, et il peut sentir son loup devenir plus fort - enfin satisfait, revendiquant ce qui lui appartient et se donnant à celui qu'il aime. Le corps de Stiles est détendu et docile, et il pousse des gémissements incohérents. «Je t'aime. Tu es à moi, et tu es magnifique et parfait.»

Une fois qu'il a fini, Derek attire Stiles contre sa poitrine en le serrant fort, il embrasse sa nuque et inspire doucement son odeur. Stiles marmonne, toujours noué, et se pelotonne contre Derek. «Mien,» murmure adorablement Stiles, et Derek a un sourire franc, honnête, le genre de sourire que seul Stiles a le pouvoir de faire apparaître sur son visage.

«Pour toujours.»

* * *

THE END


End file.
